


No Dress Code: Does She Go Back?

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [6]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Denial, F/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Eli is initially pleased with the result of his texts.





	No Dress Code: Does She Go Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Close asked the question lingering after the Come Back drabble.

**Does She Go Back?**

The bolt of the lock clacked open. Eli didn’t move except to grab the carton of chocolate milk. The purposeful clack of heels on the wood floor made the corner of his mouth rise. He straightened and turned when she pinched his bare bum. While he uncapped and took a swig from the carton, Furia quirked an eyebrow upwards.

“I’ll have you know I did kiss you before I left. You purred and everything.” She crossed her arms as one hip cocked to the left.  
  
Eli didn’t say anything just stepped forward, his hands brushing over her hips and pulling her toward him. The tip of his nose nudged hers upwards, and he pressed soft kisses from the corner of her mouth to the plumpest part of her bottom lip.

She was stubborn for a moment, refusing to respond, but the fact that she’d come back at all bolstered Eli’s normal confidence, which to those that knew him might seem completely impossible—how could he possibly be more confident, after all? But her stubbornness remained steadfast, until his lips pressed along her jaw and inched down her neck. There was no hiding the trace of a hum in her throat. While at that moment it sounded like she was fighting the response, when his hands crept to her rear, pulling her against him it rose in volume. That and the nibbles along her jugular unfurled her arms.

Furia leaned away, just enough to get his mouth off her neck. Her hands detoured his lips to hers for a kiss that started with a brushing tease but deepened quickly. Despite his best attempts at temptation, she managed to resist him. He pouted when she broke the kiss.

“If you want to have morning sex, you’ll have to wake up  _in the morning_ ,” she lectured with a warm smile and a hint of laughter in her voice. She kissed him again. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Eli pressed against her, emphasizing what she was already aware of pressing against her hip. 

With a peck on the tip of his nose, Furia repeated her intention, though one hand did follow the slope of his ribs to the V of his hips. “Well, you can imagine all the things I’ll do to you until I get back, or,” her hand pressed over him, “take matters into your own hands.”

Eli groaned, his hips pressing into the softness her hand. It turned to something akin to a whimpering sigh when her hand continued downward over the top of his thigh. 

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him one last time. “And don’t forget you’re the one who asked me to come back.”

She was right; he had. Of course, he thought if she did return home with a casual request that he’d be able to entice her to stay just as easily. Being proven wrong left him a little huffy. 

As she turned to leave, she pulled a glass out of the cabinet. “Don’t drink out of the carton, pavo real,” she reminded him over her shoulder. 

Petulantly, Eli uncapped the chocolate milk again and downed a few mouthfuls, gulping loudly. Her quiet giggle reached his ears before the door closed behind her again, the bolt sliding home.


End file.
